


What a fucking asshole.

by Aikona



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Karkat's P.O.V sort of, Kisses, M/M, Meteor?, Undetermined point in timeline, like very slight, matesprits, red rom, slight angst, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikona/pseuds/Aikona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's no way to request I mack on you. Beep, try again." </p><p>"Dave you-"<br/>"<i>The number you're trying to reach is unavailable-</i>"<br/>"UGH."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a fucking asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors! This work was a bit rushed.

"Dave." 

Karkat's gruff voice rung through out the room, as Dave barely looked up from his strenuous act of staring at the ceiling. "Hm," he responded. Even his fucking grunt of acknowledgement had _sarcasm_ in it, and Karkat _hated_ it. 

"First of all, fuck off and die."  
"Nice." 

" _Second-_ " Whenever Dave so much as said anything, so much as even took a breath, it pissed Karkat the fuck off. Karkat, who had his back to Dave (whom was laying on the floor like a fucking loser), and had been decimating a piece of chalk for at least a half hour on some paper, didn't even have to look at the damn douche bag to tell he was being an asshole. "I need you to stop wasting space over there, and waste space over _here_ instead." Upon his own words, Karkat scraped the chalk harder against the flimsy paper, which earned him a healthy rip and a snap of the chalk. 

Swearing vehemently under his breath, he tossed the broken-in-two chalk and the torn-in-half paper to the side. Almost forgetting what he has said prior, he whipped his head around to look at Dave, who's eyebrows were up over the top his shades; presumably having the _gall_ to question Karkat's motives. " _What?_ " Karkat snapped, looking down at Dave's questioning expression. "That's no way to request I mack on you. Beep, try again." 

"Dave you-"  
" _The number you're trying to reach is unavailable-_ "  
"UGH." 

Karkat buried his face in his hands, about ready to clobber the good-for-nothing nookstain instead of humoring him with these stupid interactions- God forbid it go on any longer. "Dave, just-- fuck. You're the worst matesprit." That only earned an obnoxious snicker, as Karkat growled and turned his back to Dave again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry for being such an extraordinary wedgie waaay high up the ass." Without even having the room to retort to what a dumb ass retort that was, Karkat felt arms wrapping around him. 

"Wh-" Dave had hugged Karkat from behind, and was beginning to pull him into his lap. " _Hey-_ don't just act on your own just to be a shit! You insuff-" Karkat silenced himself upon Dave burying his face into his hair. What an asshole. Karkat, who clearly lost track of the light, being stuck with this asshole, briefly ran one of his hands down one of Dave's arms as he grabbed for a hand that lay protectively around his waist. Clasping onto the top of Dave's hand, his heart raced when he felt fingers tighten around his own. _Fuck._ Karkat felt his face burn up. 

After a moment, Dave rested his chin atop Karkat's head, and with the hand that was still around Karkat's waist, ran his thumb absent-mindedly against Karkat's abdomen. "Had you been spending all your hellbent anger on that piece of scrap paper because you were harking up the nerve to demand affection?" Dave prompted, a smirk in his voice, as Karkat gave a low growl in response. " _Shut up_ , you're irritating," Karkat snapped immediately, though paused, "...Maybe I was." Dave huffed in amusement. "No need to be nervous, my PMS-ing prince..." Dave murmured, his voice annoyingly low as he brought one of Karkat's hands to his lips to press a chaste kiss to each of his knuckles, "I may be an asshole, but I'm yours. Kinda sucks, I guess. You have awful taste." 

Karkat could feel the blush reach his fucking ears. He needed to stop this trash bag from watching his _damn_ rom-coms, because the fucker copied it and it really got to him. It's not healthy. He feels like he has a fever every god-forsaken second and it's fucking awful. No matter how poorly the techniques were copied and in shitty taste. "Damn right I do..." Karkat agreed, scoffing, though the berating tone he normally used defied him with something much quieter, softer. "You know...you're a fucking cheater." Karkat spoke up, taking his hand back from Dave's lips and using it to cover his own mouth, in embarrassment. Though, Dave wasn't able to clearly see how red his face was, anyway. Unless he saw his ears. But...fuck off. 

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Karkat ought to punch him for that one. "Yeah...you know, your smug act really pisses me off. You're not even _this_ bad most of the time, you just need to choose the most inconvenient times to get on my nerves, because it grants you some kind of sick satisfaction, you- and I still fucking- somehow-" Karkat struggled with his words as he shifted positions, so that he was facing Dave, though he was avoiding eye contact. Not that it mattered, with those stupid shades in the way. There were tears in the corners of his eyes, as his voice rang merely above a whisper. "I care for you _so much..._ " Karkat, though there was irritation ebbing at the back of his head at letting himself get like this, for such a stupid reason, reached out and wrapped his arms around Dave, and buried his nose against his shoulder.

The soft Godtier pajamas Dave wore were really comforting, and for some reason just Dave's scent made Karkat feel more at ease. It was fucking stupid. "Sometimes, I just...Goddammit. I feel like you're going to leave me..." The sound of his own voice, how broken and needy it was, almost drove Karkat to vomit. He disgusted himself thoroughly. He hadn't ever really recovered from Terezi's cutting him and everyone and everything else off. He didn't handle these kind of things well. With self hatred quick on his tracks, he gripped the back of Dave's clothing, as he felt the same arms wrap around him again. "Karkat..." Dave spoke, this time his voice void of any and all sarcasm. "...I'm not fucking leaving you, man." An arm reached upwards as fingers were run through Karkat's hair, a gesture he found stupidly soothing. 

"Yeah..." Karkat replied, though muffled through the fabric of Dave's cape. "Hey, hey...look at me," at Karkat barely moving an inch, Dave cooed, "c'mon, I gotta feed my ego somehow." Dave, surprisingly gentle with his movements, took Karkat by the chin and leaned his face upwards in an attempt to see his face. There were faint red tears streaming down his face, and Dave frowned slightly. "Ah...whatta mess. Here." Dave wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb, as he kissed Karkat on the forehead. He lingered there, looking Karkat in the eyes, their faces barely inches apart, before Karkat reached up slowly, almost hesitantly, for Dave's shades. 

It had been a while since they established their matespritship, and this wasn't the first time Karkat had seen Dave without his shades, but the other still flinched slightly when they were about to be taken off. Despite that, though, Dave didn't pull away, and Karkat took them off carefully. Setting them aside, they looked into each other's eyes, though Dave squint at first, not being used to the actual lighting of the room. Karkat then reached a hand up, caressing the side of Dave's face, as he leaned in closer.

Dave caught up immediately, as he met Karkat halfway. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, either, and Karkat still wasn't used to how it felt. It couldn't be described in words. The subtle press of lips together, the slight hitch of breath he could feel coming from Dave, and the gentle squeeze of fingers Dave gave to his. It was a full kiss, a sweet one, lasting but a few seconds, but it, in itself, was timeless. As shitty as that sounds. After pulling away from the kiss slowly, Karkat hesitated to open his eyes, as he opted to lean in for another instead.

He loved to kiss. Despite how much he hated to admit it, Dave was a good kisser. He was soft and romantic, but could also be passionate and needy. He never rushed things. He always played his cards like he had all the fucking time in the world. Which, the more he thought about it, was just irritating especially considering his aspect. Karkat pressed his lips more firmly against Dave's this time, as Dave brought up a hand to the back of Karkat's head in return. In between short terms of quick kisses and slightly-longer-lasting ones, Dave had whispered soft "I love you's" against Karkat's lips, and his chest was strung so tight he didn't know if he could take it anymore. 

"I love you too, _fuck_...I love you so much it _hurts_."


End file.
